pokemon_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire
Pokemon Omega Ruby and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire 'are the primary paired Generation VI games that are enhanced remakes of the third-generation titles ''Ruby and Sapphire. The new games were revealed in a worldwide announcement on the official Pokémon websites on May 7, 2014 and were released on November 21, 2014* in Japan, North America, South Korea, and Australia. It was released on November 28, 2014 in Europe. Blurb '''Ancient powers reawaken! Start your Pokémon adventure now! Behold the true Groudon/Kyogre Pikachu likes to cosplay?! Build a Secret Base all your own! Feautures Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire is a remake that adds new life to many concepts from the original Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald games. Several things are remodeled, as can be seen in the trailers Mega Evolution Several Pokémon now have a Mega Evolved form. The most notable ones are the region's starters. Sceptile and Swampert will be capable of Mega Evolution, along with Blaziken (who got a Mega Evolution in X and Y). In addition to that,Sableye, Metagross, Salamence, Altaria, Lopunny, Slowbro, Audino, Camerupt, Sharpedo, and Gallade can also Mega Evolve (Diancie as well if you received the Pokémon X and Y event card from Gamestops, etc.). The item used to Mega Evolve Pokemon in these games is called the Mega Bracelet. 3D Movement Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are the first remakes to feature 3D gameplay. The player can now move in all 8 directions. Some areas are also in 2D. Starter Pokemon The starters are the same as they were in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Grass-type Treecko, fire-type Torchic, andwater-type Mudkip. The player has to choose one of them at the start of his or her journey. Sky Encounters Sky Encounters are a new type of encounter introduced for the first time in Pokémon. This encounter can be achieved while riding Mega Latias or Mega Latios in Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Changes from Ruby Sapphire & Emerald * Mega Evolutions and Mega Stones are added to the remakes. * Brendan and May have completely different attires, Brendan has an updated look and May has a bow instead of the bandana worn in the Generation III games. * Team Magma and Team Aqua have been given new designs. Team Magma Admin Tabitha appears to be huskier than he appeared in the Generation III games and Courtney has purple hair instead of brown hair. The Team Aqua Admins have dark skin tones. Team Aqua Admin Shelly has black hair with accents of blue instead of red hair and Matt is more muscular than he originally appears in the Generation III games. * Steven Stone has a Mega Metagross, while his plot has been expanded to include his search for the secrets of the Mega Stones. * The Trainers and Hoenn Gym Leaders have the VS. Artwork used for battling from X and Y, instead of using the VS. Sprites used for Gen IV and V. * Courtney can fight against the player again since she was unable to be fought against in Emerald. * Groudon and Kyogre have Primal Reversion forms. * Completely new characters, such as Aarune, Lisia, and Zinnia appear in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Secret Bases have been completely upgraded, becoming Super Secret Bases in Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire. Features include, sharing other player's bases, inviting other players as secret pals, capturing flags and customizing the player's own Gym. * The Hoenn Pokédex has been redesigned in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and the design appears to be similar to the original Game Boy Advance system. * Five new special costumes for Pikachu are added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. These costumes can be accessed through contests only. This Pikachu can acquire a special move when it is dressed, such as Flying Press for Pikachu Libre. * Pokémon-Amie from X and Y is added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Steven Stone is now the Champion again in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, unlike in Emerald, in whichWallace takes Steven's place as the Champion. * The Hoenn Gym Leaders and other trainers boast new get-ups in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Horde Encounters from X and Y return in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Horde Encounters are used in trainer battles, meaning trainers may sometimes battle in a 5 vs. 1 battle. * Sky Encounters are introduced in the games. * Mirage Spots are added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * Legendary Pokémon Regigigas, Heatran, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Virizion, Terrakion,Cobalion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, andCresselia are obtainable in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * The Battle Resort and Battle Maison are added in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, while the Battle Towerand Battle Frontier have been removed. * Deoxys is located in Sky Pillar after defeating it with the Rayquaza. Ho-Oh and Lugia are located in Mirage Spots instead of being located at Navel Rock. * A special post-play quest called the Delta Episode was added to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. * The player can now fly to Routes using Fly and the Eon Flute, which summons Latios or Latias and can mega-evolve them in flight. * Some trainers that can be rebattled, seen on Trainer Eyes, have Pokémon from other regions, i.e. Chandelure, Jellicent, Haxorus etc.